Geronimo And Thea's Life
by mastfic
Summary: This is Not the book version,Its based off the tv series.Jack Ratson is my Character. FoixProductions 2013


It was a Saturday in new mouse city Geronimo Stilton was waking up in his bed ,he felt something warm next to him,was his girlfriend Thea Stilton,yes the borther and sister had fell in stod up and streched his back and yahned,he had a pair of red pajama as he placed his hand on the door knob,he turned around and saw his gilfriend waking up.

She was wearing a pair Of Black Panites and a black bra,

"good morning sweety" said Thea

"good Morning my dear" replied Geronimo,Thea put on a black see through robe,they both headed downstairs,Geronimo headed into the kitchen to make both ate 2 eggs,1 peice if toast,and a glass of Orange breakfast Thea and Geronimo headed for work at the Rodent Gazette,Geronimo got in the Elevator with Thea,

"remember,Honey meet me in my Offices at 6:00" said knoded,as the Elevator arrived at the top floor they both got out Thea headed for her desk,and Geronimo headed for his office,when he got into his office,his nephew Benjamin ran up to him

"uncle G Have you seen the news latley?" Saud Benjamin nearly yelling,Geronimo turned on the news,it said the some mouse in a red Nija suit was kinapping random people,they said they have no they did have traces of the Mouse near Jack Ratsons shut off the tv,

"well I think we just found Our story" said Geronimo grabing his jacket,Both Benjamin and Thea where joining got to the gat eof his estate and Geronimo pressed the red button whitch put him on Video phone.A picture of a large mouse in a Black suit appered,

"Who are you and what do you want?"asked the Mouse,

"I'm Geronimo Stilton From the Rodent Gazette,I'm here to talk to " replied Screen went black and the gate opened,Geronimo and Thea and Benjamin ,entered the Large Estate In the center was the Wood and Brick Mansion and in front of that was a Round Gravel Driveway with a water fountain in the center.

The 3 mice walked up the large staircase and Thea Rang the doorbell,A older looking mouse in a tux anwsered the door,

"You must Be from the Rodent Gazette,come in and sit, will be with you 12 Minutes later A old looking mouse came down the stairs with a suit on the looked Like a suit from 1880,and a cane that look around the 1910s.

"you must be " Said Geronimo,Thea wispered to Benjamin

"_how old is this guy_" Wispered Thea,Benjamin checked his pad.

"_its says that hes 201 years old_"replied Benjamin,Thea crinched at the sound of that number,

"so is this your wife" said Jack,Both Geronimo and Thea got a worried look on there faces,

"no no no,she just my sister" replied Geronimo sounding Got a wierd little smile on his face,

"riiiiiiiiiiight" said Jack

"Shall we go to me Parlor room" continued Jack,heading down a hallway,the rest fallowed they arrived at the Parlor room it looked like some thing from 1912,there Was a small table with a pack of Winston Ciarettes,and a Zippo,next to that was a box of Cigars and Some Long Cigar matches.

"please sit down" said sat down but Thea and Benjamin where going to take alook around,

"so Geronimo Cigar,Cigarette"asked Jack

"Just one Cigarette Please" replied took out a Winston and gave it to Geronimo and Geronimo took and Zippo and Inhaled,then he set the Zippo as he thought it would be easy to have one,he started to cough and hack all over the place.

"I'm guessing you never smoked before" said Jack

(Thea and Benjamin)

"so Thea,what did that man mean by if you where uncle G's wife" asked Benjamin,Thea sighed

"Listen Benjamin I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anybody else" replied nodded,

"benjamin Me and Geronimo are dating" said Thea,Benjamin got a creepy little smile on his face

"Ok but you have to do me a favor" Replied Benjamin,Thea Nodded

"okay what is it?" asked Thea.

"you'll Find out later" replied Benjamin,Thea shrugged it off,the 2 finished exploring the Estate and walked back to the parlor room,when the entered the room,smoke lingered in the covered his nose,

"Thea whats that smell" asked Benjamin,looking like he was going to throw up,

"Thats Cigarette smoke,get used to it you'll smell it much more as an adult" replied two looked too the other side of the room and saw both Jack and Geronimo with Winston Cigarettes hanging out of there mouths,Thea got a shocked look on her face,she angrily stomped over to Geronimo put her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot.

"what do you think you're doing" asked Thea at a near yelling looked at her and then started to freak out trying to hide the Cigarette behind his back,

"nnnnoottthhiinngg" replied Geronimo nervesly had a worried look on his face,he knew that a fight was going to ensue,

"Geronimo you know that that smoking can cause harm to your body" Yelled Thea could coninue her rant jack stood up infornt of Thea and started to yell back

"now listen her misy,smoking is a right that every adult has,SO WHY DON"T JUST GO AND SH...",just as he was about to continue,he clutched his chest in pain.

"Somebody call 911"

(A/N:so thats the end of the first chapter, if you like the story leave a review MastFic OUT)


End file.
